Every Page
by saemi-san
Summary: In every page of Shizuru and Natsuki's life together, there are moments in it that are written only by them.A compilation of ficlets. Mainly Shiznat but some of the characters may find their way in. A number of short drabbles, one-shots, and multi-shots inspired by the series put together. Rated M for any possible future fics.
1. Tattoos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Tattoos**

* * *

Contrary to what people may think, between the two of them _… it_ _ **wasn't Natsuki**_ _who was the one who liked tattoos or the one that_ _ **had one**_.

Seriously, Natsuki may be the tough biker chick but she hated needles. Also, apparently Shizuru had gotten a secret tattoo sometime after the Carnival. The day Natsuki found out, her voice pitched and the expression of shock on her face was very amusing to the Tea addict. The expression turned even more amusing when it started to morph with a tomato colored face when Shizuru decided and _proceeded to show Natsuki the tattoo_ when the other girl wouldn't believe her after telling her so.


	2. Pirate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai Hime or it's characters.

* * *

 **Pirate**

* * *

It was through some sort of accident that Shizuru had injured her right eye. Natsuki didn't remember the details but after the incident, Shizuru had ended up with a bandage on her eye for a week. It was around after, when the wound was healed that Shizuru found out from the doctor that she'd have to keep her right eye covered for at least a month not only as a precaution but for protection as well in order to prevent any further complications. Sure there was the medical eyepatch but Shizuru just couldn't help it. With the permission of the doctor, she wore the black leather eye patch over a smaller medical bandage on the eye that was hidden underneath.

When asked about it, she told them that wearing one kept her less conscious about how she looked with a bandage or the medical eyepatch. Also it helped that it looked a lot better. Natsuki didn't say but she couldn't help but think it didn't matter because to her they were all the same, she hated it anyway because they just all just served as a reminder that Shizuru was injured.

Of course when one day Shizuru happened to develop a habit of humming the Pirates of the Caribbean Theme Song under her breath that Natsuki couldn't help but doubt that, that was the only reason.

 ** _"Shizuru…aren't you a bit too happy now?"_**

 ** _"Hey…tell the truth. Wearing that eyepatch isn't just about superficiality is it?"_**

 ** _"Ara, does Natsuki not think that I'd make a pretty pirate?"_**

 ** _"…"_**

 ** _"Ikezu!"_**

 ** _"Leave it to you to twist an eye injury into a chance of playing pirate"_**

Sighing in annoyance, Natsuki can't refute that Shizuru did look good with the pirate inspired eyepatch. She just couldn't help but be annoyed that Shizuru's fangirls (after getting over the fact that their goddess was injured) noticed it as well. In fact, they noticed it a bit **too much** to the biker's distaste.

 _'Stupid Fangirls and their Pirate Fetishes…'_


	3. Art Journal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai Hime or it's characters.

* * *

 **Artist's Journal** by saemi-san

* * *

Fuuka University offered many benefits towards its students and one would be the use of the many facilities and rooms after hours with grant of reservation after filing for it a few days prior and that the time or reservation didn't clash with any classes on the particularly day of use. One of the colleges that would mostly make use of this benefit would be the College of Fine Arts. You see, most Art Majors usually make use of the various rooms such as the sculpting, drawing, photography room, and many others, to make use of for their many assigned works and projects.

Such is the case of one Shizuru Fujino during one Friday afternoon.

It was a bit unnerving at first for Shizuru when she first decided to work alone in the drawing room. But within the few minutes she's settled down and working on an assignment for a plate1 focusing on human anatomy for her Life Drawing Class. It's the reason why she's sitting in one of the art rooms on one of the drawing tables with a signed room reservation slip and art materials scattered on the table and her bag sitting beside her on an extra chair she pulled up.

The assignment had to do with different poses that had to show foreshortening, which was unfortunately, a little bit of a weakness of hers.

' _Foreshortening. '2_

' _I swear if there's anything that is basically the bane of my existence when tackling drawing poses of people or animals, it's definitely foreshortening'_

Sighing her discontent as well as mentally grumbling the evils of the principle. She starts sketching construction lines and line of actions along her 12x18 Canson sketchpad of different poses. A little rough at first since she's still starting but the rough outlines of what seem to be a ballerina or another one of a martial artist molds their way within her first two drawings that stretch across the once blank piece of paper.

Aside from probably the constant scrape of graphite from her HB pencil, the sound of music blaring from her smartphone on loud speaker, is what keeps her somehow at ease with working alone in a classroom where she's used to being in with 20 other people with at a different day.

Everything else blurs as she starts to focus on her work.

It's odd.

The feeling of being disconnected from her brain as she carves out the figures with her pencil.

Shizuru, likes to think that as she draws out imaginary people that she's doing more than making up blank figures necessary for a simple assignment. Like somehow, she's carving out each one's story as more details come out when she builds body, muscle, and facial features.

Like how these lackluster figures become that of an ambitious young dancer hoping to be a prima ballerina, or a young monk devoting his life to the oriental teachings as he practices the forms of a sacred martial art, and even a broke b-boy dancer hoping to pass an audition steadily practicing.

There are a few more that are similar, all of which are figures that move their body a certain way in terms to their craft or character. All that make these drawings seem more than what they really are because in her heart they tell a certain story. All of which show action in truth of their story.

However, there is one drawing that seem to be an odd one out.

It's a simple pose compared to the others. Nothing as dynamic or telling as the other drawings aside from the figure sitting down on something or well riding really.

In fact, the only thing that really passes as foreshortening is the seemingly legs and hands of the figure. But as simple as the action of the pose is, Shizuru can't help but think that among all the drawings she's done so far, that this one happens to be the most natural one.

It's a simple drawing really, a little more detailed than the others, if Shizuru would ever care to admit.

A drawing of a young woman who is seemingly riding a motorcycle.

Shizuru hadn't added any details to her facial features yet. The things that seem have more detail are the clothes and what she was riding. A womanly figure riding what seems to be a motorcycle a seemingly leather one piece riding suit with boots on. She draws the figures long locks of hair swaying as if blown by the wind last.

As she stops the scratching of her pencil to look at her latest drawing, she tries and fails to block a thought that she ashamedly refuses to admit aloud to anyone but herself.

' _Why…is it different?'_

" ** _Nat-su-ki_.**.." she says it aloud for once as she smoothens her fingers on the drawing of the blank face of the woman drawn in her canvas.

' _Why is it that I find myself once more, one of so many times… find it easy to draw and carve out lines of your figure and face? Why do my drawings come alive when it's you I draw?'_

" _ **Why is it different when I draw you?"**_ _is the question that passes her lips that she knows isn't and would never be the first or last time she asks herself._

And if the young artist refuses to admit that maybe, just maybe… the answer may have to do to with the way she can't help but find her eyes always glued to a woman which resembles and may be the basis of the drawing and how she studies her with her ever observant eyes, just soaking in her details every time she catches a glimpse of her, or the way her heart beats in excitement even in the mere mention or thought of her.

Nope.

Shizuru doesn't like to voice out the thoughts that she knows she may know the answer to.

Because honestly for now, she's content in the way her hand can only seem to really bring life to one portrait of a girl whose drawings pale to all the other people she's ever drawn in her life.

Fictional or Real.

" **Why are you different?"**

The question rings out loud even as she knows deep even Inside her, as her heart beats to a rhythm that Shizuru echoes the answer to her ears.

" _ **It took me a while to realize that as I continued to practice my drawing in realism, that all the people I've ever drawn, whether they were real people or not, that it was her image that I can only seem to draw with a natural ease and grace. Is it because when I draw her that my emotions come through and bring her lines and curves to a better life like no other object, landscape, or person I've ever drawn?"**_

 _ **-S-**_

* * *

 ** _Please Review_**

* * *

1 Plate used here is a term used by Engineer, Architecture, and Fine Art students used to mean their drawings and sketches. According to Merriam-Webster dictionary, it means a full-page illustration often on different paper from the text page

2 An art term or a technique in drawing where in there is a representation of a line line, form, object, etc. as shorter than its actual length or distorted in a way in order to an illusion in terms of perspective.

* * *

 **AN** : _This is a Shiznat Ver. of a fic of mine with the prompt that one of the characters in the pairing in an Artist/Art Student while the other is their oblivious muse._

 _If you like this as well as my previous posts then please do review._


	4. Pets

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or it's Characters._**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

 **Pets**

* * *

When Shizuru started gushing about the new pet her father had given to her as a gift and how she always wanted one, Natsuki always assumed it was a cat or a dog. I mean with the way Shizuru talked about how adorably cute her little "Kiyo" was and how common dogs and cats were of course she'd think that.

Well she was wrong.

She honestly wasn't expecting to be met with the image of a certain tawny-haired girl kissing and stroking a mini snake when Shizuru finally decided to introduce Natsuki and Kiyo. Somehow, all she could think of is that she probably should have known better.

"Hey Shizuru…"

"Hmm?" the other girl said while being too preoccupied with playing and fawning over her snake.

" "Kiyo" wouldn't happen to be short for "Kiyohime?" would it?"

"Ara? I always thought Natsuki knew about that."

"Figures."

 _Of course if she'd end up knowing anyone with a pet snake, it would be Shizuru…and of course, she'd named the damn snake "Kiyohime"_


	5. First Love

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome or it's characters.**

 **AN:** Mentions of a past other pairing but PRESENT Shiznat.

Thanks to **Lily** and **Eru** for the review!

 **Eru:** No, it wasn't a poisoned one. Lol, admitedly I thought it would make it funnier if it was but I don't think that it's legal to own a dangerous animal that is poisonous. So I scratched that.

* * *

 **First Love** by saemi-san

* * *

Contrary to what most people think, Natsuki **_was not her first love_**.

It was before she had transferred to Fuuka Academy and taken the Kazehana scholarship offered to her when it happened.

She was studying in a prestigious all-girl school in Kyoto when she met her.

Shizuru had just turned fifteen and **she** was a well-admired upperclassman named Ahn.

She was beautiful, graceful, and intelligent.

They were in the Tea Ceremony Club together and she had become her mentor in the practice. During that time, it would probably be laughable to others (especially to Natsuki) but she'd purposely mess things up every now and then so that _Ahn Oneesama_ would pay closer attention to her. It didn't matter that she had been trained in the Art of Tea Ceremony ever since she was a kid by not only a private tutor but her mother as well and that because of it she was too well versed in the art to make such mistakes. It was painfully embarrassing to admit that she had once fawned over an admirable Oneesama and the irony of it all didn't escape her either. Shizuru would never admit aloud that she was probably similar to some of her fan girls in that way…at least with the fan girls she had in the Tea Ceremony Club in Fuuka before she had graduated.

Ahn was also playful and liked to tease her as well. She was probably one of the very few people around that can actually get blush from the normally composed Ex-kaicho or make her stutter. When Ahn had figured out that Shizuru had a crush on her, it was only a matter of time before something happened. Ahn's teases were more frequent and there were a lot more touching when correcting Shizuru. The day she had her first kiss was when Ahn decided to kiss her after was after a one on one session training session together. It was also the start of young love and a blooming relationship between the two.

Shizuru was younger then and although she was more mature than most of her peers, being in a relationship was still very new to her. She was reluctant but happy about it. Since Ahn was the older one, it was only natural that she was the one who had taken the reins and lead role in their relationship.

They walked each other to classes, ate lunch together, kissed, gone on dates, and did what other young couple things.

It was quite a first and exciting experience for her.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

She had invited Ahn to her home and they were in her room when they had been caught with together by her mother.

Things went downhill over that.

It was not a memory that she liked reliving.

Needless to say, their break up was not something that they both wanted but ended up being forced between them. At least that's how it was, when she found herself spending the third semester of her 2nd yr. in middle school in Fuuka Academy. Apparently, she was offered a scholarship in high school there. When the incident happened, her parents had used their influence and talked their way into an abrupt transfer to the school and early access to the scholarship.

Shizuru's last night before leaving was the night they said goodbye. Shizuru had managed to sneek out and they met in a children's playground in the neighborhood. It was also the night Ahn had made things official by breaking up with her. Although Ahn was the one who said the words, it was mutual and only their eyes and the things unsaid in the silent breaks between words had made it clear. Shizuru didn't know what words to say to her so Ahn was the one who said them for her. Shizuru didn't know whether to be grateful or not that even in the end, Ahn was still the one taking the lead in things.

Their last kiss was bittersweet and tasted a little like Shizuru's tears. It was also how they said their goodbye because it was only days later that Shizuru realized that they never did say the words "goodbye" or "farewell" aloud to each other.

The next day, Shizuru was shipped to Fuuka. She lived the rest of her middle school days nursing a broken heart while staying in the school dorms.

Time went on and she eventually moved on from her past experience. She was a freshman in High School now and better adapted to Fuuka than she was before. She had garnered some attention back in middle school with being a transferee and her Kyoto accent intriguing people so she had grown a little popular because of that. However, it seemed like her popularity had increased in time and in High School her fans had tripled in amount and somehow it led to her fanclub was born.

It was during the day that Shizuru decided to avoid her fanclub when she decided to make a detour in her usual path and headed somewhere near the school gardens.

There were more flowerbeds in the path where she made her way through and it led her to find a figure of an angry girl standing near one of them.

Her first thought was simply _'Ara? What is that girl doing?'_ and the thoughts that followed, she honestly couldn't really remember anymore because it was when the girl had started to raise her hand and enclose a first on one of the flowers in front of her that something had inclined her to move and say something.

 ** _"Don't do that…just leave it be, leave the beautiful flowers there for everyone. They won't live long so they're doing their best before they die."_**

The rest was just history.

It was some time after the whole Carnival incident and sometime when they started dating when Shizuru would think about that part of her past again. Natsuki was of course the one that ended up saying something that reminded her of it.

 _"Neh…Shizuru?"_

 _"Hmm...Yes Natsuki?"_

 _"This…what we have…I mean..uhh..it's a first for me…uh to experience this kind of love…so..uh…etto…it's the same for you right? I'm not the only one fumbling here right?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Ara? Is Natsuki asking me if she's my first love?"_

 _"Shiii-zuru!"_

 _"Fufufu…Natsuki does not have to worry."_

 _"Natsuki is more than that, Natsuki is my here and now and will be my last love!"_

 _"Oi! Baka, let me go…ACK! Shizuru...Hey! Don't touch me there!"_

The truth is that if you listened closely, she had avoided answering the question. It was not because she didn't want to tell Natsuki about Ahn. She'd tell her about everything else another time, perhaps tomorrow after their kisses. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to share her past romance. It was just that to Shizuru it was something that wasn't as important to her than the present time she had with the blue haired girl.

She wasn't exactly lying or saying that just to deflect either.

The love that she held back then was a mere puppy love compared to what she had felt for Natsuki.

So in truth, Shizuru really did think that although she had feelings back then…it was a lot more along the lines of infatuation and they hadn't had the chance to grow further. Also she strongly believes that the feelings she holds for Natsuki were more **real** than what could have happened between Ahn and her.

Ahn can never win over or hold a candle against Natsuki.

She was completely serious about it too, Shizuru just knows that even though Natsuki may not be her first love. She definitely knows that Natsuki is her last love and she'd make sure to see that would happen one day when she decides to make the girl her wife someday.

She's in it for the long haul. So no, Natsuki doesn't have anything to worry about.

She may have said it in a non-serious way but she definitely meant it for real.

* * *

Review Please :)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Shizuru's past is something that intrigues me the most. Honestly, I really think that there should be more stories about it. Shizuru's mysterious nature is something that really should be explored more.

Really...aside from knowing about her hidden feelings for Natsuki, you don't get much build up of her back story before the Natsuki Hidden Love Era.

Shame too because I just think that there's a hell lot of potential there. She's such a complex character when you think about it.

There are some good stories though that are Shizuru-centric...but like I said...not as many as I'd like. The best one so far I've read happened to be discontinued for years now. So this is basically my contribution of exploring that idea. If anyone's interested, please do write something about Shizuru's Background and it'd be awesome if it was before Natsuki came into the picture. As much as I love Shiznat, I think there's a lot more to Shizuru's character than just her feelings about Natsuki.

Anyway, I'd just like to say this story came about from focusing on that idea no matter how as cliche the story is, I just find it nice to know that it's a possible reality that even Shizuru wouldn't be immune to.

That's all, hope you enjoyed reading it and will review/follow/favorite this story.

 _ **Saemi-san**_


	6. Macaroni Salad

**Macaroni Salad**

When they started dating, Shizuru had decided to make it a habit to make sure to make Natsuki a bento for lunch whenever she could in order to make sure the girl was eating right. Thankfully, with Natsuki having a Mai as a roommate, it would mean that she'd be able to eat proper meals rather than just indulging in unhealthy fast food, junk food, or her mayonnaise obsession. Mai was a great ally in making sure the girl actually eats healthy. She had cooked for Natsuki sometimes even before they dated, but somehow there was a whole different feel to it when you cook something for your lover. So as much as she didn't like indulging Natsuki with her obsession of a certain white condiment, she decided to spoil the girl this time.

She decided to include macaroni salad as a side dish in one of the bentos one day when they decided to have lunch together in the high school grounds. Both to her surprise and expectation, Natsuki had never had macaroni salad before and had found it delicious.

Of course the biker would love it, it is practically one of the few dishes that would actually taste good completely covered in mayonnaise. The way the blue haired girl ate it happily was worth it and was just too adorably cute to the Ex-Kaicho. Shizuru could have sworn that the girl grew a pair of dog ears that stood up and her tail was wagging in happiness. Natsuki really is like a cute puppy sometimes. Her puppy of course.

It was a simple thing to make and when Natsuki realized it, she hounded Shizuru on how to make it.

Later on, they learned that It was probably the first and only thing Natsuki can make that was edible aside from instant ramen that didn't turn into a wreck.

Shizuru couldn't help but be a little proud of her puppy. Of course, she'd have to make sure the girl didn't just end up eating macaroni salad all the time. Maybe teach the girl a few healthier recipes to even things out. Shizuru guesses that it just something written in the job description of being the girlfriend to the blue haired ex-hime.


	7. Glasses

**Disclaimer: I don't own MAI HIMEor its characters.  
**

* * *

 **Glasses**

* * *

The light from the doorway gives a glimpse to a figure inside a small room that in closer inspection of its surroundings is a bedroom consisting of a small library in the corner and a desk where in the figure is seated. There is a silhouette of a young woman hunched over an illuminating screen of a laptop. The silent night gives emphasis to the sound of tapping coming from the keyboard as the woman types fervently on the device. The clock on the wall reads two o' clock and the sound of its hands moving seem to mix well with the keyboard's like that of a mixed and synchronized beat.

Suddenly the typing of the woman slows down and in just a few minutes,completely stops as the only sound left in the otherwise silent room is that of the ticking clock. The young woman sighs contently and in relief as if whatever work she was doing is finally finished. Brunette locks fall loosely to her face as her messy pony tale comes loose. Her eyes, that are usually the most intense color of crimson are covered with a pair of glasses which disguises them effectively. Slowly she puts a hand up to her temples and rubs them off and she closes her eyes in hopes of releasing the tension in her muscles. When she opens them she shuts her laptop off but she doesn't leave from her seat.

She knows its late and that she should try to get some sleep but somehow her mind is filled with thoughts. She tells herself that they are merely thoughts but the more accurate word to describe them are flashbacks. She fingers the rim of her glasses as she ponders and almost hesitantly she takes them off as sets them on the table facing her. She looks at the frames as if they were the most interesting thing in world and the whole world around her fades as she lets her fall back into her mind.

 _Slouched over her study desk, Shizuru was so utterly engrossed in the novel that she was reading that she was unaware of the sudden presence of a blue haired biker entering her room. Unknown to Shizuru, Natsuki had decided to pay a visit to the Ex-kaicho that day since they hadn't seen each other for a while because they had both been busy. The older girl was busy with her College Finals and Natsuki with...well she just didn't want to end up disturbing the girl. Now that examination week was over though, Natsuki thought it'd be safe to visit the other girl. As the girl walked up the stairs she thought about how she ended up being here. Last year she wouldn't have dreamed that she would eagerly be waiting for a chance to drop by the brunette's apartment just because she missed the older girl a lot. She felt like a dog anxious and excited to see her master._

 _She and Shizuru had finally resolved the tension between them and had started dating. Natsuki was finally able to figure things out and accepted the girl's feelings. It took her a visit to the cliff where her mother died and the encouragement of Sakomizu that made her sure. Shizuru was her most important important person. She loved her and if there was a person that she'd fall in love with, it would be her. It was a little weird for her at first, because Natsuki had never thought she was capable of feeling anything romantic for anyone. It didn't last long though till she realized that she could feel strongly about someone and that she was right. Shizuru was the one she ending up falling for. So things worked out fine and now they're happy._

 _Using the extra key Shizuru had given her, she unlocked the door to the older girl's apartment and found herself inside. Shizuru wasn't in the living room, so she headed towards the bedroom. Knocking and calling out at the door, there wasn't any response so she slid herself silently inside the room curious to see if Shizuru was asleep. When she made her way into the room she was surprised with the sight of Shizuru with her nose in a book. This wasn't what surprised her though, Shizuru was quite bookworm. She had tons of books lined up in a big book case inside her room and some of them were even written in English. What really surprised her was the presence of thin black rimmed glasses perched on top of the other girl's nose as she was reading. She made her way towards the bed and sat down on it never once leaving her gaze from the other girl._

 _Natsuki was mostly a quiet observant person. Everyone knew that. She was an ice queen and she never really talked a lot before unless she wanted to. It was odd too, normally Shizuru would be able to tell instantly when Natsuki was around, it was like she had a radar just for that. However, it seemed the other girl was too engrossed in whatever it was she was reading that she hadn't noticed her. She should probably call the other girl's attention but at the moment Natsuki found that words would somehow shatter the fragile moment she had graced upon. Also, it's quite rare for her to be able to stare at the other girl like this without Shizuru knowing and teasing her about it so she was taking this chance to check the other girl out._

 _She was entranced. Never had she found Shizuru to be more beautiful than she was at that moment. Studying the brunette's relaxed demeanor and the expression of passionate eagerness that lit up in her eyes, Natsuki found it endearing as tried so hard to commit the image to her memory._

 _Shizuru was always beautiful...and it took her a while to realize it... but everything about the other girl amazed Natsuki...but what amazed Natsuki the most is that its only when the brunette girl's walls come down that her real beauty seeps out and that she knows that she's damn fucking lucky that she was the only one gets to see her that way._

 _Realizing that it could be considered creepy to be staring at the other girl all this time, she finally decides to speak._

 _ **"** **You know** **...I didn't know you wore glasses, should my nickname for you be four eyes now?"** she says giving emphasis to the words as she delivered them with a teasing tone._

 _Shizuru's unwavering attention faltered as she realizes she had company and recognizes who the owner of the voice is. She turns to find the amused gaze of emerald eyes lit up with mischief._

 _"Natsuki! what are yo-" The girl fumbles as she closes her book and tries to form a coherent sentence as embarrassed as she was for being caught off guard. She clears her throat as she composes herself._

 _"Natsuki Ikezu! What didn't you tell me you were here? Were you sneaking in my room?"_

 _"I knocked but you didn't hear me so I decided to come in. I was going to call your attention but you were busy and didn't notice me even though I called your name before knocking_ _."_

 _"Ara, I'm sorry about that...I didn't realize. It's bad habit I guess, I kinda completely zone out when I'm reading."_

 _"I noticed. So How long have you been wearing glasses?"_

 _"Ara...well for a year now. I only really need them when I'm reading. I can handle without them during school but I do wear contacts from time to time."_

 _"You look lovely you know...""_

 _"Oh thank you."_

 _"Sexy too." she whispered._

 _"Ara? what was that?"_

 _"With your glasses...you look sexy...but..." Natsuki trails off as she slowly makes her way to the brunette. Shizuru had been wearing a confused expression in the short talk that Natsuki had instantly found cute and adorable. She really couldn't help but tease the brunette. When she reaches Shizuru, she bent down until her face was merely inches away from Shizuru's. Her gaze didn't falter as she studied the intense red eyes that had flickers of a darker sahde. Moving her hand to the brunette's face and never stopping the sudden starring contest between them, she slowly lifted the frames off the other girl's petite nose._

 _Moving closer till her breathe was merely an inch away from Shizuru's lips she whispered "But its quite sad that they cover my most favorite part of you..." she trails off and she slowly moves her lips to the shell of the other girl's ear..."your eyes..."_

 _Suddenly whatever spell Shizuru was in was broken as she immediately turned her gaze to meet the blunette's and after a second slams their lips together in a passionate kiss._

 _...  
_

A moan interrupts Shizuru's thoughts as she blinks and gathers her wits realizing she spaced out.

"Shizuru? Oi! What are you doing? Stop working and come back to bed." A sleepy and grumpy voice echoes from the bed as the vision of the slim figure of one Natsuki Kuga covered with only a thin blanket across her smooth pale skin makes its way to Shizuru's ever eager eyes.

"Yes, I'm coming."

Shizuru Fujino didn't wear glasses aside from when she was home. She didn't because somehow she felt embarrassed wearing them in front of other people. But for once...she didn't really mind being seen. Not when wearing them gave her the girl she'd been dreaming of for the longest time.

* * *

Reviews Please :)

* * *

 **AN:** A shiznat version of one of my old stories. I was thinking of the prompt glasses and thought I'd edit this out to suit the two.


	8. Because

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Insecurity**

* * *

The first time Shizuru had realized that she had fallen in love with Natsuki, It scared her to the point of being truly terrified for the first time in her life. She was young and had in most ways, gotten her way all along her lifespan.

Granted, one couldn't say she was spoiled with how much she actually did work to be the way she was. After all, skills and talents were nothing if you didn't work to hone them.

However, there wasn't doubt that she was good.

But that was one of the problems fate had given her. All her life, she had always been good at what she did, that it made her bored and sometimes even lazy at times. Haruka would overjoyed to know that even she had realized these more undesirable traits of hers. And because she was just innately good at most of what she did, she had acquired a certain level of control over her life.

This made the dilemma of falling for a certain anti-social green eyed biker, something she had not only not anticipated but a lot harder to deal with.

Love.

Was something she had no control of all.

It was a curious and frightening thing to her as to how a person could make her feel so much and the effect left her breathless in either both pleasure or pain.

After all, it wasn't an easy thing falling for someone like Natsuki.

As beautiful as Shizuru thought she was and no matter how much she wanted to love and protect her,

The younger girl's character and the cards the she found themselves dealt did not make things easier for the crimson eyed girl.

As such,

It again, uneased her.

Control was what she had always had. Even in her more lax and lazy times, she still held a certain calm control over things. Her admirer's or fans were one of the more out of control elements(not even considering her old HIME status) she'd had to deal with daily, and she handled that quite well. Well enough that thankfully the school didn't have to deal with possessive fights amongst them aside from the occasional rowdy squeals.

But, actual love?

That was a whole different thing.

She didn't even have to mention the same sex factor included.

After all, Shizuru had always been confident in her charms.

But someone like Natsuki,

it was different not just because it meant something to Shizuru.

She was if anything, someone that always seemed to out of reach no matter how much closer she was to the other girl compared to anyone else.

Their friendship was proof of that.

Thoughts like these, made her realize things that she wasn't quite fond of and scared her in all honestly.

It made her think of the fact that, it seemed like in whatever time or place…whoever she was, or whatever world they may be in,

Shizuru would always end up loving Natsuki more than the other ever would.

" _ **I was born to tell you that I love you…."**_ She remembered hearing a song that went like that one night just before the climax of the Carnival.

She hadn't been certain then, but the events that came forth, especially the aftermath of the incident had erased most of her doubts.

It was a thought that would end up haunting her now and again.

Even after Natsuki had accepted her feelings and they come upon a tentative to a now full blown relationship.

There were nights when Shizuru would gaze upon the sleeping silhouette of her beloved Natsuki, doing nothing but admire and being in awe of how this young woman she had loved for so long was finally hers.

Being unable to resist, her fingers takes it upon themselves to play with the silky locks of the sleeping girl's hair while word's float throat her mind.

' _ **Natsuki was hers.'**_

' _ **Hers.'**_

' _ **Mine.'**_

' _ **My Natsuki.'**_

The possessive tone of her thoughts didn't escape her. In fact, she relished in it. Because for once after all pining and dreaming, it was true.

And that's when the previous thoughts come into mind that no matter what fate rests in her, it will always be her destiny to love Natsuki.

There's a lingering sense of hopelessness and insecurity that leaves Shizuru in pain. Because if she knows that this this would always be her fate, she also wonders how many times Natsuki will either be the key to her pain or pleasure for a lifetime or more.

 _ **Love me.**_

 _ **Love me please.**_

The silent plea of her heart echoes into the night.

 _ **I want you to want me.**_

This insecure thought is what drives her to treasure every single moment she has in this life. That's what she thinks as she kisses her girl's temple in a gentle wave yet desperate way of affection.

She remembers melodies of songs and can't help but echo the same thoughts back, because she'd love Natsuki until the love runs out(hopefully never), and love her like she was going to lose her.

Because even now, that she has the other girl wrapped in her bed sheets and asleep in her arms…Does she still find it hard to believe that Natsuki loves her back.

' _Because I will always love you more than you ever could and that has set my fate in both this life and every other.'_

And as if the other woman had sensed her unease, the once sleeping figure grumbles and stirs awake and she's met with green sleepy eyes that blink the sleep awake until only clear emerald orbs stare back.

They stare into her own crimson eyes and Shizuru feels like observant gaze read her in ways no one ever has. A shuffle of bedsheets and she's closer to the older girl that she was before as Natsuki rests and nuzzles her nose underneath the crook of her neck. She tells her 'I love you' in a whisper and a kiss to her necks before she once again settles in a steady breathe with eyes closed.

And that's all Shizuru needs to bury any other more depressing thoughts as she brings her arms up and to bring the other girl closer in her embrace as they sleep the night away.

The silent reply of Natsuki was more than enough to know the answer to her fears.

' _I do love you.'_

' _I want you to'_

' _Always.'_

Because she knows she's loved and that's all that matters.

XXX

 _please review_

* * *

 ** _"Because I was born to tell you that I love you"_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

1.) Thanks for all the positive feedback I've had. I'm sorry for the long delay in updating. My computer had come up with a virus so all previous stories I had on this had gotten deleted. Aside from that, I had grown busy with social and work related things that even as I had been able to rewrite previous concepts prompts...I had yet to build on them until recently. Luckily though, I had some time to do something recently. I'm also excited that it's finally Halloween month! So I hope I can come up with a nice themed story just in time for the holiday. So I think you can be excited for that.

2.) Anyway, The concept of this story came about with not only the quote above but with the thought and belief I had as a Shizuru fan that it seemed like in no matter what world they were in, Shizuru would always be in love with Natsuki. That in a way, is frightening if you imagine yourself in it. Natsuki would always end in hurting Shizuru in a way only a person who holds their heart can. And the fact that Natsuki has this strong hold over Shizuru is exactly what makes me worry and root for Shizuru more. Because I wonder if any of you have heard of the saying or anyone you know say this quote or something along the lines, "Whoever falls in love first, loses." Let's stop being defensive first and analyze it, in a way it's completely right that it tells you that the person who falls first carries the disadvantage compared to the other person who "falls last" because they end up being the one who carries the burn or responsibility of what can happen next or how to deal with the situation and their emotions while the other still sleeps peacefully ignorant. It's how I honestly look how Shizuru always ends up being that way, that Natsuki will always be the key to her fate. And that makes me happy that Shizuru always ends up being Natsuki's constant but makes me sad because Natsuki is always the one who ends up unknowingly hurting Shizuru. Shizuru for me is the epitome of helpless love, and I guess in a way I wanted to portray that as well as portray that although Natsuki can be a source of pain, she's also the only thing can take the pain away and make things right. Natsuki can and always also eventually want Shizuru too.


	9. Pep Talk

**Pep Talk-Win Her Over**

 **Prompt:** _Dialogue of Shizuru getting chastised by her "Oneesama"._

* * *

" **I didn't expect that you were a coward."**

" **Pardon?"**

" **You. A. Coward."**

" **I don't think I quite understand what you're trying to say."**

" **You really don't get it do you?"**

" **You go on about pining for that girl and sulk about how the revelation of your feelings were unfair and not of your ideal way for her to find out as if it's the biggest tragedy of your life. Which by the way I still don't understand how that came about since you don't even give any details on how that happened. I can understand that, but then now that everything else is already out in the open, you're still back into phase one of pining and sulking for this Natsuki girl."**

" **Oneesama! It's not like I want to feel this way. It's just that during the incident, she had told me that she couldn't feel anything more than friendship for me."**

" **How exasperating."**

" **You were the one who said there were too many things happening for such a response to said, were you not?"**

" **Yes, but I—"**

" **But what? Must I spell it out for you? Bright as you are Shizuru, sometimes I think you have such daft moments"**

" **I'm sorry?"**

" **Win Her Over"**

" **Ara?"**

" **You are a bright and beautiful young woman. Don't tell me that you don't understand what that means?"**

" **No, I do…But Natsuki doesn't—"**

" **Again, I repeat. Win. Her. Over."**

" **Has it not gotten into your head that perhaps you should try to court the young woman you so much desire and win her stubborn heart by doing so?"**

" **Love is never easy. One of the things that you of all people should know is that a woman never gives her heart out to just anyone just like that. So it would appear that your precious person had found out about your feelings in an unsavory way-as you put it. Why not rewrite that part of the past into one you consider ideal? Surely you don't think that you can win someone over an unintended confession or something just like that?"**

" **Obviously, she had not until the moment of the revelation of your feelings considered you to be a suitor right? So why not show her what it is like to be courted by you and at the same maybe she can see what it may be like to be loved by you."**

" **Win Her Over?"**

" _ **Court her."**_

" **I had…after everything….not considered that option."**

" **I assume that before everything went to hell that you had in some way considered it then?"**

" **In some way…yes. I had dreamed of that one day she would return my affection."**

" **Well? Your decision concerning this matter?"**

"… **."**

" **Yes. I do believe that maybe I should try to court her."**

" **Ara? Just a maybe?"**

" **No, I mean…I am adamant that I will court Natsuki."**

" **After you've exhausted all your means in doing so and she still feels otherwise…then at the very least, you'll have no regrets."**

 **"I understand. I will pursue Natsuki wholeheartedly and hopefully...I would be able to be content in conveying my emotions regardless of the results."**

" **That's my girl."**

 **...**

" **Ookini…Ahn-Oneesama"**

* * *

 _ **Please Review**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Who else would be her Oneesama but Ahn? Also, in this oneshot, Ahn is Shizuru's older cousin from Kyoto who ends up visiting her. I find the setting of this talk to be in a cafe where they end up catching up while drinking some tea._

 _Lol, I'll try to redo this later on with a more detailed style and just not dialogue. Do tell me what you think in a review._


	10. Little Things

**Little Things**

* * *

It's the simplicity that of it all that affects her.

Normally, people would find the big romantic gestures to be the heart pounding and defining moments that take their breath away and build a romance.

But for Shizuru, it was different.

Although, a romantic at heart as well…She had always also loved those romantic movie like moments.

But she's come to learn that it's the little things the pull her heart strings and fills it with a warm like tenderness of fulfillment.

The build-up of a string of little moments that tickle her pink in their subtle yet caring nature was something that Shizuru has always loved and came to appreciate more. Especially when it comes to Natsuki.

The other girl was never the type that would be upfront with her feelings. Not with her reticent nature when it comes to emotions especially that of the intimate nature. Their relationship was something that grew over time in the subtle yet always there manner. Another of saying so would probably be a "More than friends, less than Lovers relationship" that became more evident after the Carnival and normal life crept upon them.

Of course, it was only through a very clumsy admittance from the blue haired biker that a more concrete and solidification of their relationship had come about.

The happiness that Shizuru had felt was more than she could ever hope for. Eventually, noticing the little things the normally shy biker would do for her new lover had always pleased the Ex-Kaichou and the tender way her eyes would twinkle in appreciation was something that Natsuki had grew to love over the time they spent together. The reality that the shy and socially awkward teen would grow to show affection was something that made her love the former ice princess(at least towards her) ever more.

Natsuki didn't think Shizuru realized just how she looked at her when she did those little things for the older girl.

Little things,

Like making her a cup of tea when she comes home tired at night.

Or the way Natsuki's hand would sometimes tuck a stray lock of hair behind the tawny haired ear.

Maybe it's when there are days when the biker just shows up at Shizuru's University and offers the other girl a ride home so they can go home together.

Or maybe it's the soft and tender way Natsuki would stroke her thumb on the red eyed girl's hand whenever they would hold hands.

Either way,

It was mesmerizing.

The way the light would reflect in Shizuru's ruby eyes as the tenderness would reflect in them and slight surprise that came before she grew used to small moments of affection that blue haired girl would do, was addicting.

It was when they've come to appreciate and realize that it's not always about the big moments that make things right. But the tender and calm moments that fill a relationship with love.

The little things do matter.

* * *

 _Review Please_


End file.
